Settling the Score
by The Invisible Girl-That Girl
Summary: Brie is a Death Eater, she was in love with Fred, although he was a blood traitor it didn't stop her. She was the daughter of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange.  Brie is a character my friend on twitter made up.


Please read and comment :) I would like to dedicate this to BrieLestrange (on Twitter) because my current RP with her gave me the idea, so if you've read our RP it's based off that. I hope you enjoy :) it's kind of short, but it's complete (unlike my other one, _Hogsmeade_) and really good (well, I think it is anyways) and I obviously don't own any of the characters or places and what not, they belong to the incredible JK Rowling (except for the character Brie, but I didn't make her up either)

Settling the Score

War. Power. It meant nothing to me anymore. Nothing mattered to me anymore except vengeance. After that night I swore to myself I would get revenge. Augustus Rookwood took the life of the one I loved and I loathed him for it. He would pay. I still remember the feeling I had when I walked up to find Fred there. Just laying there stone cold. The usual light that glistened in his eyes forever gone. The pain that filled me wasn't the hard part. His death wasn't the hard part. It was the pain of having to continue to fight against the ones I loved. I didn't want my mother to notice, so I kept on the brave girl face and I fought. The anger inside me burned like fire...I suppose that's what helped me fight. This war was pointless, but I knew it meant so much to my mother and father. So I fought. I hid my pain and fought. I must have killed at least a dozen innocent people. They didn't do anything wrong, all they wanted was to live at peace in the Wizard World, but the Dark Lord had us convinced that blood status was all that mattered. So I fought with all the strength I has left. After we finished the battle, after losing some of our own, I snuck off to do the thing I had been holding back for hours. Cry. It's all I could do then. It's all I wanted to do. Mourn. I can't remember ever feeling as horribly as I had that night. It was as if a part of me had died with him. No one knew I loved him, of course, but maybe if they had it wouldn't have mattered. They probably would have killed me too knowing them. I wasn't against them then, even though I loved the Weasleys, I was still a Death Eater. They couldn't understand that though. They were all too obsessed with the Dark Lord and destroying all mudbloods. My mother was the worst out of them. "His best lieutenant" she would call herself. She loved him, even though she would never admit it, I knew she did. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if father knew it. It was written all over her face every time she looked or talked to the Dark Lord. She obeyed his every command; she literally kissed the ground he walked on! I don't see why she was so obsessed with him, he wasn't even that great. He died, and he deserved to, but back then I didn't realize that. I was just as bad as them. I lied to Fred about being a Death Eater. My whole life was a charade. It wasn't real. I was living lie on top of lie. My mother and father thought I was in love with Draco, they thought we were going to get married and have children and keep the family pureblood, but that isn't what was happening. I was sneaking around with a Weasley. My mum was horrified when the truth finally came out that night. It was only after about an hour of crying over Fred's still, lifeless body that I told her. She had heard me crying, who knows what she must of been thinking because I sure as hell don't. She was so angry when she found out, but she soon got over that. Mum wasn't the one to dwell on things, but when I confronted Augustus in front of all the other Death Eaters, that's when she lost it. She started questioning my loyalty, but she never understood how much I wanted revenge on Rookwood. I had grown up around all the Death Eaters and I was never truly fond of him, I never knew why, but now I had an actual reason. A reason to end him. A reason to kill. That's all I needed was a simple reason. The fire of fury burning inside me like a wild fire was what pushed me to do it. I had to...I wanted him to feel the pain I had felt when I found the one I loved dead. Since he wasn't married and didn't have any romantic relationships I would have to make him the victim, although it would have been more awarding to watch him grieve over a loved one. So I guess this is why I was standing over him that very minute. He was laying helplessly on the floor, scared, but he knew he had had this coming since the day i confronted him. He was lucky to still even be alive after the Dark Lord had been destroyed, but he pleaded. Him begging me to stay alive was the best reward I could get. Fred didn't get to ask to stay alive, so why should he. Fred didn't get to plea for mercy. He didn't deserve me feeling sorry. He didn't deserve to ask me for anything. Thoughts suddenly started running through my mind. What if Fred wouldn't want me to do this? What if it wasn't all Augustus' fault? I had been the one to keep it from them hadn't I? Maybe it would have been different...maybe I could have changed it and then maybe just maybe he wouldn't have had to die. Damn! Shut up! I kept telling myself this had to be done...I had to do it. No regrets. No over thinking. Just do it now. I closed my eyes lifting my wand slowly and whispered the two words that would end it all, "Avada Kedavra." In that one moment I knew I could finally let it go, move on. I knew I was free.


End file.
